Princess Davidddizor misbehaves at White Castle/Sent to the Pride Lands
Summary Princess Daviddddizor misbehaves at White Castle because she didn't get what she wanted. So she summoned George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry from 2018 Rampage to demolish White Castle and attacking GoAnimate City. As a result, she gets grounded and sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania where she belongs so she could get attacked and eaten by very hungry lions. Will Princess Davidddizor escape her terrible fate or will she become a perfect meal for the lions? * * * * Cast *Julie as Princess Davidddizor * Karen as Lioness 2 * Salli as Kawaii Sugarbunny and lioness 1 * Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog * Scary Voice as George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry * Brian as Manic Transcript * Kawaii Sugarbunny: What is it boys? * Jackson: Can we go to White Castle for some food? * Kawaii Sugarbunny: NO! (Dr. Robotnik's Voice) * Joshua: Why Not? * Kawaii Sugarbunny: Boys, we're not going to White Castle, because we're going to watch Beauty and the Beast on VHS from 1992. * Jackson: But that movie is for babies and little girls who loves the Disney Princesses! Take us to White Castle right now! * Kawaii Sugarbunny: No boys, I said we're watching Beauty and the Beast (1991) and That's final! or you'll get nothing at all! * Caroline0204: Kawaii Sugarbunny, we don't have the 1995 Masterpiece Collection VHS of Cinderella, just take the twins to White Castle! * Kawaii Sugarbunny: Did you hear that boys? Caroline0204 said that we don't have the 1995 Masterpiece Collection VHS of Cinderella (1950)! Now we'll go to White Castle! * Joshua: Yay! * Jackson: Let's go! * Manic: Um Sonic and Sonia we better get the heck out of here before Joshua and Jackson are about to have a meltdown! * Sonia: I agree with you Manic! * Joshua: So you did not want me to get something to eat?! * Princess Davidddizor: FINE!!!!! YOU ASK FOR IT!!!!!!! * Lizzie, Ralph and Larry then agree to Joshua and Jackson's orders and destroy White Castle and severely damage the city and eating people along the way at the same time as centillions of American civilians flee and run in terror as the audio from the Spyro: Year of the Dragon commercial is heard. * monsters from Rampage (2018) killed Amelia's whole family and destroyed her house on Joshua and Jackson's orders. *and her husband Ike are working for the London Metropolitan Police for 3 days as part of their summer jobs. *Azura: Moira voice 980% louder Bing Bong, do you boys know how much trouble Joshua and Jackson are in right now?!!! They caused a monster rampage all over London, killing 800,000 people, destroying White Castle and killing the parents of a little girl, leaving her orphaned and homeless!!! And now, Joshua and Jackson are banned from all White Castle locations worldwide and will be slammed with a $900,000 fine!!! *Classified: I agree with Azura! *Sharptooth: Me too! *Lucina: Me three! *Bing Bong: We're going back home right now and you two are getting absolutely nothing you both like!! *Cyber Woo: Can I help you? *Bing Bong: Can I have two tickets to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for Joshua and Jackson please? *Reggie: Because they are troublemakers for misbehaving at White Castle! *Cyber Woo: Okay, Joshua and Jackson will go to the waiting corner. *Joshua & Jackson: Oh no! We don't want to be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Bing Bong: It doesn't matter, you both are getting sent to the Pride Lands back to where you both belong. *Reggie: And you'll die from getting attacked and eaten by very hungry lions. *Security Agent: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. * * *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 983. The flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to the Pride Lands in Tanzania is 20 hours and 50 minutes. But don't worry, we will get to the Pride Lands in Tanzania in no time! *Sonic and his siblings are comforting Amelia after her whole family got killed and her house got destroyed by George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry. *Manic: Stephanie, we're very sorry about what happened after your whole family got killed and your home got destroyed. *Sonia: We would like to have 4 tickets to Maple Town, Canada please. *Sonic: I agree with Sonia the Hedgehog. *Airport Manager: Okay, you will all go to the waiting corner. *Sonia: Thank you. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 980. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Maple Town, Canada isis 4 hours and 50 minutes. *(Joshua and Jackson are in the Pride Lands in Tanzania) *Joshua: oh no! we got sent to the prides land in Tanzania! *(The lionesses surrounded Joshua and Jackson) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Princess Davidddizor Gets Grounded series